That's the Way it Is
by lazyblackbird
Summary: SongficOne Shot End of the year dance. Draco, and Hermione Dance first, but then it becomes something more. I know..crappy summary but please give it a chance. Still new at it. I will accept flames, and any other comments. Thanks


That's the way It Is

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter, or the song. The song is owned by Celine Dion, and HP is owned by J.K. Rowling.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Background:**

It's the 7th year at Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger was made Head Girl. She was so excited! She had been aiming for this spot ever since she heard about it. But her joy ended quickly because she soon realized who has Head Boy. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

The only catch was that in order to keep their spots as head boy and girl, they had to not make any rude remarks, or insults at each other. This turned out to be very hard, very hard indeed. In the beginning of the year, they decided to set aside their differences, and_ "tried"_ to get along with each other.

It's the end of the year, and Hermione and Draco have been planning the end of the year dance for the past week. They've gotten "okay" together, and stopped calling each other nick-names, like Mudblood, and Ferret. But still stuck with the last names, which was fine to them. Anyway, part of the rule of the dance was for the Head girl and boy to dance the first dance.

Little did they know, it turned out to be something much more.

----------------------------------------------------------

**I can read your mind  
And I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb  
And I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you, yeah**

"Are you ready yet Granger?? We're going to be late!!" yelled Draco from the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a very expensive tux, especially for this dance. His white-blonde hair slicked back as usual, and his muscles showed off through his semi-tight shirt. It was his last chance to show off his superiority to the others.

**Don't surrender  
'Cause you can win  
In this thing called love **

"Yes, I'm ready! And we're not going to be late!" said Hermione as she walked out of her room, and down the stairs to meet Draco. She no longer had bushy, frizzy hair, it had straightened out as she became older; but it was still had a little bit of a curl to it. And she had filled out too, in all the right places. Which she was very happy for. She had on a black strapless dress that went a little bit lower than her knees, and had on black strappy shoes.

**When you want it the most  
There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go  
And you're heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is **

When she came out, Draco's heart stopped beating. _'I never realized that Hermione had actually become dare I say **hot**?. She had become quite a lady ; no woman'_ thought Draco. Then realized about the dance and become his cold self all over again, but this time he was having a very hard time controlling it, and himself. "Come on Granger, we have to go!" "Alright I'm here! Geez!"

**When you question me  
For a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see  
If you stick together  
You're gonna find the way **

When they were announced for the first dance, they took each other's hands and started off the dance. As soon as they touched hands and started to dance hey felt that they were the only people in the school. They stared into each other's eyes, and they saw what was actually hidden behind their masks. Lust, want, need, and love. When it felt like the song had just begun, it ended, just as quickly. Then Draco whispered in her ear "Meet me in Common room, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Okay??" All Hermione could do was nod he head in agreement.

**So don't surrender  
'Cause you can win  
In this thing called love **

Hermione waited in the Common Room and waited for Draco to come; but she didn't wait long. He was there in less than a minute.

**When you want it the most  
There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go  
And you're heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is **

He turned her to face him she saw his eyes were filled with lustful stars. He was pushing her slowly up the stairs and into her bedroom. Her head knew it was wrong. Malfoy was her enemy. But it felt so right to do this, and it felt like something connected. Like her body was made for her and only her.

**When life is empty  
With no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call   
Baby don't worry  
Forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all  
All! **

His hands had roamed to her waist then up and came to rest on her cheeks. Something inside her changed and she had no control over herself. Her body was filled with passion and lust and all she knew was that she wanted him. Her hands were suddenly roaming over every part of his body she could get them on. Malfoy grinned. He'd wanted her for so long. He could have anyone in the school that he wanted, but she was the only one that resisted him. Only her. His one enemy. He was determined to get her. He didn't care how but he'd do it. Now she was all his.

**When you want it the most  
There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go  
And you're heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is **

She had begun to kiss him everywhere. His lips found hers and they shared a brief but passionate kiss. Her head felt as if it was spinning when he kissed her. She'd never been kissed like that before. Of course she'd never been kissed by many, but still...

**When you want it the most  
There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go  
And you're heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is **

Then all of a sudden he slammed into her. At first it hurt like hell. But then she got used to him inside of her. Then all she felt was pleasure. She constantly told him to go faster, and harder. And he easily and happily obeyed. He kept thrusting in and out of her like no tomorrow. And she was going the same rhythm as he was. She was getting close to her release, she could feel it. And she could tell he was too. Finally it came. They both screamed their release.

"DRACO!!"

"HERMIONE!!"

After it was over, Draco climbed off of her, and whispered in her ear "I love you Hermione" And she whispered back to him "I love you too, Draco." And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is **

----------------------------------------------------------

(A.N./ what do you think of it?? I'm still pretty new at writing fanfics. I hope you like it. R&R I will accept flames, and anything else. I need all the help I can get to become a good writer. -lazyblackbird-)


End file.
